This invention relates to eyeglasses with temple pieces which may be quickly connected and disconnected to the front frame piece, as required in a structure such as gas masks where independent use of the front frame piece with its component lenses is required.
The most commonly used style of eyeglasses comprises a front piece, which includes the lenses, hinged through pin and knuckle hinges to a pair of temple pieces having bows which attach the eyeglasses to the ears of the wearer. However, there are situations in which it is desirable to use the frame front piece and lenses independently of the temple pieces.
Such a situation exists in the use of gas masks, which require the mask to fit tightly around the face of the user. In such a situation it is not possible for the user to wear eyeglasses of the type described since the temple pieces would project outside the periphery of the mask and prevent the required tight fit of the mask about the face.
The conventional solution to this problem is to provide eyeglasses without temple pieces which attach to the gas mask through an attaching device mounted on the eyeglass bridge. Such an assembly is illustrated in Wise et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,640. Although this assembly achieves the desired purpose of providing the gas mask user with eyeglasses which do not interfere with the proper functioning of the mask, it forces the user to purchase an extra pair of prescription glasses, one for use in his gas mask and the other for ordinary wear, with attendant extra expense.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass assembly having a front frame piece which may be disconnected and connected quickly and easily from the associated temple pieces, without damaging either component of the assembly. This makes it possible to use the front piece with associated lenses independently, as in a gas mask. It also makes possible use of the front piece temple piece assembly in the usual manner when gas mask use is not contemplated.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an eyeglass assembly having quick connect and disconnect temple pieces, which assembly is non-injurious to the wearer, of inconspicuous appearance and easily adaptable for use with any of the conventional eyeglasses of the type having a front piece connected to two temple pieces through the agency of knuckle-type hinges.
The foregoing and other objects of my invention are accomplished by the provision of an eyeglass assembly having a front frame piece, a pair of temple pieces, mating hinge knuckles on the front frame and temple pieces, and removable pin means for releasably interconnecting the front frame and temple pieces.
Each pin means comprises an arm, preferably a spring arm, and a pin on one end of the arm dimensioned for insertion into the knuckles when in mated position. On the other end of the arm is a mounting means for mounting the arm on the eyeglasses for shifting movement between an advanced engaging position and a retracted releasing position. In the advanced position the temple pieces are coupled to the front frame pieces so that the glasses can be used in conventional manner. In the retracted position, the temple pieces may be removed from the front piece and the latter applied to special uses, as for example, in a gas mask.